


Rare jewel

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alt timeline, Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jewelry, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Artifacts, OTPtober, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Strangers to Friends, Teacher Akaashi Keiji, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Akaashi was a simple teacher when he was teleported to another time, where he met Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 22





	Rare jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Joia Rara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249976) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 28: alternative timeline  
> This plot was donated to me by a friend of mine, thank you Solennay ♥

Akaashi was a simple history teacher and museum guide on the weekends when he was teleported by one of his jewels. His mother told him that it belonged to the emperor's family and it was given to one of their ancestors, but she never told him about any mystical power the rare yellow stone had, Keiji discovered when he was analyzing it to find out to which reign it belonged and, instantly, some unknown mechanism was activated by him.

At that moment, Akaashi Keiji was lost in the Feudal Japan he knew so well. His first despair was in how he would keep there because the coin was completely different from what he had in his wallet and he wasn't dressed like the people of that time, thing that aroused his second outbreak, how he would get clothes.

“Calm down, Keiji, you can manage,” he talked to himself while he was watching everything around him. But before luck could smile on you, he ran into a man with silver and black hair. “Damnit.”

This man welcomed him, asked him to enter the carriage that was waiting for him and promised to offer him clothes and a job. Keiji had nothing to say, he only thanked the bicolor deeply.

“There is something about you that caught my attention, so I will keep you close”. It was the individual's answer when questioned about the reason for his generosity.

Akaashi didn't know that that was the next emperor. He was a history teacher but the books never told the characteristics of the imperial family. He only found out who he was when the chariot entered the castle as well as the desperation that took care of the brunette.

Before Akaashi could say anything, the man opened the door and left, waiting for him to do the same. When he copied his acts, the two-colored haired man took his hand and he guided him to where Keiji thought it would be his new room, but they were going to the young prince's room.

“What is your name?” the man asked, his yellow eyes shone like gold next to the ember. It was impossible for Akaashi to look away.

“Akaashi Keiji, sir.”

“You don't have to call me sir, er... Akashi.”

“It's Aka-a-shi,” he corrected. He put his hands in his hair, an act he always did when he was nervous.

“All right, Agaashe.”

Akaashi gave up on saying something and he kept quiet until they entered the room. It was as spacious as he imagined, a giant bed for a single person, a desk in the corner with several papers on top next to ink cartridges and feathers, making Keiji suspect that it should be the prince's private office there.

“You have different clothes, where are you from?” the man with grey hair questioned.

Of course Akaashi would say that he came from a distant future, that was the new kind of clothing of the time and he didn't find it strange the future emperor was surprised. He had to think a lot before answering, after all, even he didn't know how he would get out of it.

“It's hard to explain, but I came from Tokyo...?”  _ Great Keiji, did you ask or affirm? _ “Although I can't remember if Tokyo exists in this historical time, would it be easier to say that I am from Osaka? No, that doesn't sound like a good idea either, that era is quite different from what I learned in my texts. Of course it is, Keiji, you are living it now and not reading about…”

The other boy just stared at him with his eyes fixed on him, absorbing every word he said, the brunette had not realized that he was in an audible monologue.

“I understood that you are and are not from here at the same time.”  _ Oh damn, Keiji, you were saying all this too loud. _ “I just want to know if I should treat you like an enemy or not.”

The yellow orbs continued to glow by the fire and enchanted Akaashi by the liveliness of their gaze, now looking like lead along with the words, both contained a weight, making Akaashi slightly dizzy with such pressure he felt and a fear for his own life.

“I am just a history teacher,” Akaashi whispered, almost inaudible even to himself. “Interpret as you like, whether I am an ally or not.”

Akaashi could feel that he was being eaten alive by those sparkling eyes, the fear of being judged as an opponent and might be killed ran through his veins, his eyes ran through every room in search of a way out or something that could calm him down. He expected everything, reprimand, accusation, screams, but heard it was a loud laugh, scandalous and at the same time beautiful, nice to hear, making him remember a child.

“You're funny,” said the man who seconds ago surrounded him. “I'm Bokuto Koutarou,  _ teacher _ .” Keiji felt a chill running through his body. “As you must know, I am the prince of the kingdom and future emperor. I hope you can help me.”

“Ho-how?” Akaashi stuttered, blinking several times in order to understand what was going on.

“Well, I can give you clothes and say that you are someone intelligent from another kingdom because you look like someone smart, from then on you become my subordinate and you will live attached to me all day long.” The brunette realized that the last part was hummed by the prince, but he didn't question the reason of such happiness.

“And how do you intend me to help you, Your Highness?” Akaashi was stunned, although he was not considered an opponent, he did not see how he could help him.

“You don't need formalities, you can just call me Bokuto,” he said, relaxing his shoulders while walking around the room and going towards a closet which Akaashi hadn't seen. “Well, about how... you can help me write the letters, written communication is not my thing, you can also remind me of the things I have to do!”

He opened the doors and started looking for some clothes to offer to the man with black hair, even knowing that he would be his servant, Bokuto wouldn't leave him without proper clothes because he didn't want them to find out about his origin. When he found something, he gave the pieces and asked Akaashi to change, claiming not to mind him doing it in front of him since he would be distracted with the papers at the desk.

Akaashi did not have time to process what happened since Bokuto went straight to the table, taking care of his real duties. He sighed, he started to remove his clothes and putting on the new ones, it was strange to wear "period clothes" but now that time would be his reality, he just didn't know until when.

In search of understanding why he was welcomed by the prince, Keiji discovered that he would have to help Koutarou in diplomacy and in conversations with nobles, either through letters or in person. As a humble history teacher, he tried his utmost to be useful and not lose his head, taking advantage that he could remember about the events of the kingdom and trying to help in what he could.

Koutarou saw a great ally in Akaashi and couldn't be happier than having made him a servant, a kind of assistant — he heard a new word from the brunette's mouth, something like “ _ I'm not your secretary, Bokuto-san _ ”, he had no idea what that meant. It seemed that the young man's company brought good things, it brought happiness to everyone as well as health and riches.

They didn't realize when they stopped calling themselves by their surnames and started to call themselves by their names.

“Koutarou-san, today the meeting will be with the noble Sarukui and Konoha, the same subject as always,” Akaashi told while he was going through his papers, seeing if he had anything else to tell him. “And you have your dinner with your family at eight o'clock at night.”

“Keiji, I already said he doesn't need the ‘san’,” Bokuto complained, fixing his clothes. He was changing in his room with his faithful company.

“It is a custom.”

When Akaashi saw it, the yellow-eyed young man was standing in front of him and he faced his blue orbs deeply as if he needed to see them. They didn't notice when the charm by the bright eyes became something else, with arms being tied where they could and lips meeting for the first time.

What was tomorrow if they had the rest of the night to enjoy the new discoveries.

  
  


Days passed, Akaashi and Bokuto were officially together and this could not make them happier. The next one on the throne line was happy, nothing could take away their happiness, not even a suspicion of a traitor in the palace.

“Kou, it's better to have guards,” Akaashi suggested when they were alone, lying in bed after once again they had shown their love.

“Don't worry, Kei, nothing will happen. You worry too much.” Bokuto smiled and kissed him, then he got up from bed to start the day.

They changed and when Koutarou opened the door to leave the room, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Keiji saw an older man satisfied with a blood-drenched dagger in his hand, he left as soon as he could, leaving Akaashi stunned to take care of the fallen prince. No matter how much Keiji shouted nobody would show up and every time he tried to go out looking for someone, the prince would hold him and ask him to stay.

“Kei, tears don't match with you,” Bokuto said, taking his hand to Akaashi’s face, caressing him. “I know I'm going to die, so I–”

“Kou, you won't, someone will show up, I'm sure.” Despair took over Akaashi, even the weak and almost cold hand touching his cheek didn't calm him down. His eyes were all over the room, he had already done what he knew about first aid but nothing worked to stop the blood. “You can't leave me.”

“I won't, Keiji.” Koutarou coughed a little, he asked not to worry and, with the other hand he removed an object hidden in his clothes. “I want you to keep this as a promise that I will find you.”

When Akaashi saw it, it was the same jewel that brought him to that era.

“Kou, how will you find me?” Akaashi asked, holding his hand on his face and the other with the stone.

“You came from another time, didn't you? I'll find you in it, you can be sure.”

Life was fading from the young prince until it was nonexistent and the dark-haired boy had a cold body in his arms.

When finally other people appeared, the scene remained the same and Akaashi explained several times what happened and yet they decided to consider him the culprit. He knew it would be like this because the little he lived inside the palace, he knew how the people inside were, always the power game was superior to the truth.

Keiji was in prison now, his thoughts revolved around Koutarou and the jewel, he wondered if he would be able to return to the future and really find him. Decided, he asked to have one last conversation with the only person he trusted.

“Kaori-san, you are a kind, gentle and caring person, how many times have you not reminded me to feed, rest and be happy.” Akaashi started his speech as soon as the woman was in front of him. “I wanted you to have it.”

He handed her the precious stone, explaining that this was Bokuto's last memory as well as his last request. Since he would be executed in a short time, it would be a waste to keep the artifact, so he asked her to take care of it in his place.

Akaashi hadn't realized that his jewel had disappeared, but as soon as Kaori left his cell, he felt something strange and realized it was the same feeling he had when he was teleported to this Era.

When he realized, he was in his room.

  
  


Months had passed since Akaashi returned, the jewel had magically returned to his home, a sign that Kaori was his ancestor. Did an identical jewel appear in the museum or had he never noticed it until the moment? He couldn't tell.

On a day Keiji was in the museum for a walk, his feet took him to the room dedicated to the Bokuto family. His nostalgic eyes absorbed every detail of the garments, remembering the ones Koutarou was wearing, the riches, the portraits, everything that could be found and donated. The only thing that kept Akaashi’s interest was one of the portraits where they showed with such intensity the living inside those yellow orbs that he loved so much.

“Kou…” Keiji called low, staring at the face in the photo. “Why do you take so long to find me?”

“Er... excuse me, but do you know where the imperial family memorial is?” A voice spoke beside you, frightening you. It sounded so familiar. Akaashi quickly turned his gaze to the one who spoke to him and his eyes were filled with tears. “Sir?”

“I am sorry, I remembered a well-known and dear person,” Keiji said, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “I am Akaashi Keiji and you are in the memorial section.”

“I thought you were going to say ‘and you're on the Disney Channel’.” They laughed. “Thanks Agaashee! I'm Bokuto Koutarou.”

Bokuto reached out and this one was shaken by Akaashi. “ _I finally found you, Kou_ ”.

“So, you want me to introduce you to the museum? I know this part of the museum at my fingertips, after all I'm a guide here even though I'm off today,” Keiji asked, a smile was part of his face at that moment.

“If you can, it will be a great pleasure!”

Without them noticing it, it seemed like a new magnetic attraction was surrounding them, which left the impression that they already knew each other for Koutarou, which made him sure of one thing: he certainly was already in love with those blue eyes and that's what he was looking for all this time.


End file.
